


兔子处于发情期

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212
Summary: 设定：小赞发情期会长兔耳朵





	兔子处于发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：小赞发情期会长兔耳朵

这天，王一博结束工作，拒绝了工作人员的约饭邀请，直接赶回家。倒不是有什么急事，只是和兔子有几天没见了，心里想的紧。忙完工作就想回去陪陪他。

家里静悄悄的，他进门的时候特意放轻脚步，怕吵醒某只兔子。卧室里却没有如往日一样传来轻轻的鼾声，

他点开小夜灯，发现兔子把自己裹在被子里，床上鼓起圆圆的一坨球。

他伸手就想打开被子，结果兔子死不松手，圆鼓鼓的球又团得更紧了一些。

“肖战？”

被窝里应声传来低低的呜咽声。

“怎么啦，我回来了，都不出来抱一下。”

肖战静了几秒，从被窝里露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

借着小夜灯的光芒，王一博立即知道了缘由。

兔子的脑袋上，耷拉着两只长长的耳朵，整张脸呈现出不正常的粉红。

脸上还挂着几行清泪，头发跟鸡窝一样乱糟糟的，眼睛微微泛着红。

是什么让平日里注重外形的肖老师变成邋遢的流浪兔子？

兔子低低地哭着，伸出双臂抱住他的狗崽崽，“我……我好难受……”

发情期的兔子浑身滚烫，身上不着丝毫，光裸的皮肤紧紧黏着他，搞得王一博也燥热起来。

大概两个月的一次发情期，肖战都会有两天长出一双兔耳朵，如果欲望没有纾解，他的身体会越来越烫，整个人仿佛高烧一般。

“自己不会解决吗？”王一博批评道，从早上到现在，这兔子忍了有多久，就难受了有多久。

肖战听了这话脸烧得更烫了，在王一博的耳边蹭蹭，撒娇道：“我……只想给你……肏嘛。”

说罢兔子开始自顾自的亲起王一博，他伸出红红的舌尖，含住王一博的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻磨砺，身体往他的怀里靠过去。

王一博被他亲了些许时间，嫌弃兔子动作慢，连衣服也没给他脱掉。扶着肖战的后脑勺，反客为主，重重地吻下去。

肖战口腔里是清新的气息，但发情的味道也传进了王一博口中。王一博凶狠地把舌头伸过去，揪着肖战的舌尖抵死缠绵。肖战被亲得七荤八素，毛茸茸的长耳朵兴奋地立了起来，招摇地摇晃。

兔子伸出爪子，往王一博的衬衫扣子摸去，掰开了扣子，王一博精壮的身材显露出来。

肖战亲了亲王一博的乳头，把小乳粒含在口中，因为发情控制不住力道，吮吸的时候把王一博吸的生疼。王一博身体一僵，呼吸加重，被兔子点起了欲火。

不知何时下裤被脱掉，兔子寻找能满足他的器物，小手轻轻一勾，硬棒便立于手中。

命根被抓在手里，王一博喘息急躁，兔子知道他急了，乖巧地跨坐在王一博身上，双腿环住他细瘦有力的腰，肉穴对准了硬棒，坐了下去。

发情期的肉穴不似平时干涩，反而湿滑一片，很顺利的容纳下王一博的粗长。兔子的小穴被插得涨涨的，满足地发出一声喟叹。

兔子被捅进去，浑身酥得就像没骨头一样，动也不动地倚靠着王一博。

王一博看着他的双眼，满目含情，媚眼如丝，就想把他往死里肏。

他耸动着下身，因为水多，一进一出都发出“咕吱”的水声。他仰面亲肖战的红唇，用舌尖轻轻勾勒他的唇型。不一会儿，嘴唇被亲得水光流离，两唇分开还拉出了一条暧昧的银丝。

“啊，啊”发情期的兔子叫得尖细，每一次抽插都会从喉间发出阵阵娇息。

肉棒粗大的捅着肉穴，温暖的小穴也拥裹住肉棒。肉穴的皱壁紧紧吸住硬棒，插进去，它吸引；抽出来，它依依不舍地挽留。红红的软肉被外翻出来，裹着柱身。

双方都沦陷于激烈的性爱，把带着原始欲望的彼此相连。王一博大手用力揉捏肖战的臀部，肉被搓得绯红，又痛又爽的快感冲上肖战大脑。

那双兔耳朵，随着抽插，富有节奏感不停地摇晃，像是在诉说他的主人有多爽。

王一博肏干间不忘抚慰肖战的奶头，他叼着奶，用力吸吮，像是要嘬出乳汁。被吸过的一边奶头红肿着挺立。兔子浑身泛着红，大脑被下体的插干弄得昏昏沉沉的，嘴角控制不住的淌下清澈的唾液。

嘬奶声伴随着肉体撞击的声音，刺激着彼此的感官。肉棒捅进他的身体最深处，不停地顶着他，动作又快又狠。

“甜甜，慢……点儿…啊，要被插坏了。”肖战讨饶着，肉穴却还诚实的流着水。

王一博不理，继续快速抽插，肖战绝望地叫着。呜呜呜，真的要插坏了。

插到肉穴里的一个小凸点，肖战大叫出声，身体痉挛，下体紧紧夹着王一博。王一博看见他的模样，寻到乐处，坏心地对着那个小凸点捅，捅得他哥不停浪叫，连连求饶。穴口因为疯狂的猛烈撞击，绽出几点白沫沫。

终于射出精液，肖战前端也不能自抑地射出白浊，脏了王一博的腹肌。小穴里满满当当的有爱液与精液。

“太多啦，甜甜，好满好涨。”肖战急急地喘气，把头搁在他肩上，用耳朵摩擦王一博的脸颊，喃喃地撒娇。

王一博抱着他，手安抚他的背脊，“好些了吗？”

肖战害羞地回答：“……嗯”

不料，等他回答完，王一博埋在他身体里的性器又抬了头。

“王一博！我不要了！！！”肖战被折磨半死，撅起屁股，急忙想把那根肉棒挤出去。

王一博一把抓住想跑路的兔子，肉棒又被满满当当地塞了进去，“自己爽完了，不管我了？肖老师够奸诈狡猾。”

王一博压低了声音，肖战有点在劫难逃的感觉，乖乖坐了回去，唔，好大。

这次肖战是真的没力气，发情才刚刚纾解完，浑身乏力，肏着肏着倒床上去了。

王一博翻了个身，肖战趴在他身上，小穴里还插着肉棒，跟连体婴儿似的。肖战浑身软绵绵，伏在他胸前。王一博躺在床上，双手扶住他的腰，大力进出。

他拿来一个枕头垫在脑袋下，仰起头的高度正好能吃到奶头，肖战双肘摁住他脑后的枕头，乳粒被含在嘴里，时不时用牙齿研磨，像婴儿吮奶一般。

另一只奶头被揉捏搓拉，指尖不停拨弄。下身被阴茎插着，奶头被咬住，肖战感觉自己被四分五裂，每一块都在高潮中叫嚣着快意。他被肏得淫乱不堪，穴口更是泥泞一片，汁液四射。喉咙依然跟着抽查的节奏呻吟。

在上位的姿势，龟头的插入能顶到最里端，那么深。汗水从浑身的每个毛孔跑了出来，黏糊了被褥。

第二次射完，肖战倒头昏睡过去，王一博精神特别好，抱着他去洗白白。抠弄下穴口，把白浊的精液和爱液抠下来，再用热水冲洗穴道。

肖战身体敏感，一下被冲得高潮，双腿乱蹬，指甲在王一博的后背上划出痕。

入睡的时候，王一博摸摸兔子的身体，已经恢复正常体温，只是兔耳朵还没有消下去。

肖战躲在他怀里睡得安稳，得他安抚后扭了扭腰，低低地靠在他耳边说：“甜甜，你插着我睡好不好？不然耳朵下不去。”

他说罢把腿张开，主动去用小穴承接，王一博依言把阴茎塞进去，兔子得了满足，开心地睡着了。


End file.
